


Ain't No Grave

by itsfio



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, and being buried alive, mentions of eye trauma/injury, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfio/pseuds/itsfio
Summary: Six wakes up after being shot.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Ain't No Grave

She knows something is wrong the moment she wakes up.  
She can't breathe, and she can't move her arms, is she tied up? She can't see, but when she tries to move her body doesn't cooperate. She doesn't notice the pain until she tries to open her eyes, and then it hits her all at once; it feels like her face is being ripped open, like she's burning from the inside out, she's rotting, she's rotting and she can feel it happening to her. Why is this happening? Her mind is blank, she tries to think, tries to understand why she's on death's door, but its like her own mind has turned its back on her.

She has to act fast, she realizes. She must be underground, was she buried? She can feel the dirt on her face, heavy, but loose. So she's buried deep then, and not very meticulously, how is she going to get out? She can't even move her arms, she wants to scream but she knows that will only make her suffocate, faster, that is. She tries to move her legs, just moving around causes that searing feeling to return in full force. She swallows down a whimper before trying again, the feeling doesn't relent, but she's ready for it this time, and she kicks up as hard as she can. She can't muster much strength, but the ground above her disperses a bit. It's working. She tries to kick again but this time she can hardly even lift her leg, her entire body feels like it's breaking off of itself, like it's dying, she can feel herself rotting again.

She curls up her legs, both of them this time, and kicks again with all of her desperation and fear, and once she kicks she can feel the cool air through her boots, her legs are out of the dirt. If she can plant her feet on the ground above her, she might be able to pull herself out. Getting her feet down is easy enough, but the moment she starts pulling the pain hits again, harder this time; she has to stop for a moment, there's no relaxing in this situation but she has to come down from the feeling coursing through her, it's strongest in her head. Something missing. She's lost something, she doesn't know what, but she can feel the lack of its presence, is it what's causing this pain? It must be. 

She pulls again, it's slow going, and every second is agony, but it's working so she can't stop, if she stops, it's over. It feels like she's pulling herself for hours, but eventually she can tell she's close, because the dirt has started to let up, and she can breathe. She doesn't waste time in taking a deep breath, and another, again, again. It feels good, it feels like reprieve; but she's still not done. She moves her legs farther, for more give, and pulls herself up, hard. It's like her skull is cracking open, but her head is above ground. From there, moving to sit on the side of the hole she's made is easier on her, less taxing, at least. She opens one eye, tentatively, only squinting. Her hands are bound at the wrists, but her legs were left free. She closes her eye again and lays back. The sky is above her now, if she opened her eyes she would see the stars and the moon and they might bring her some comfort, but she doesn't. 

She wills herself to scream for help but her jaw doesn't give. Her mouth isn't covered, but try as she might she can't bring herself to call out for anyone. Her face feels wet, but it doesn't feel the same. The left side of her face is wet with tears. Tears? Was she crying this whole time? She doesn't remember that. She doesn't remember anything. The right side is more disconcerting, it feels warm and sticky, the pain is far from gone, but it's relented just enough for her to tell that it's coming from the right side of her face. She doesn't want to know what happened, she's not ready to deal with it yet. So instead, she allows herself to keep lying there, and keep crying. 

She doesn't know how long she's there, but soon enough, things start to feel fuzzy. She's probably dying, she tries again to call for help and again it's like her mouth has been stitched shut. She doesn't want to die, but it doesn't seem like she has much choice in the matter. 

As she starts to pass out, she doesn't hear the tire rolling in her direction.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic/drabble lol *fortnite dances* shoutout to bard and ysha for tips on writing and generally pushing me to do it


End file.
